hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifi La Fume
Fifi La Fume is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. She is one of the most frequently recurring characters on the show. Fifi is voiced by Katherine Soucie. Biography Fifi is a young, purple and white female skunk, who wears a pink bowed ribbon in her hair. She attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Fifi is based on her mentor and favorite teacher, Pepé Le Pew. She might also be slightly based on Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah, another French female skunk from the comic strip, Pogo. Her fur is purple and white, as opposed to a normal skunk's black and white, and she keeps a ribbon tied to her hair which causes it to fall over one eye, giving her a sultry, coquettish look. She has a massive tail, nearly twice the size of her own body, which is the source of her powerful odor. She uses her tail for a number of things, including a pillow, pom-pom, baseball bat, furry boa, or a snare for some luckless "suitor." Fifi lives alone in an abandoned pink Cadillac at the Acme junkyard. Personality Inside her Cadillac home, Fifi can often be found lounging on her bed, listening to music, talking on the telephone, reading romance stories and snacking on bon-bons, waiting for a potential love interest to come her way. Like Pepé, Fifi is French and very flirtatious. She speaks in a French accent, mainly speaking English with a few French words. She also shares the same faults as her idol; intense skunk-odor and an inability to take "no" for an answer when pursuing the romantic object of her choice. When she falls in love, she loses all self-control and will not allow anything to stop her from literally capturing her prey. The skunkette's fumes can be lethal. She pursues her would-be suitor with reckless abandon. She'll do anything to snare her prey. She buys new clothes and expensive perfumes, but nothing seems to work. She never seems to get the guy. Love brings out the smelly aroma in Fifi. Fifi's putrid stench has been shown to be powerful enough to melt solid steel and the more she falls in love, the stronger her stench gets. However, unlike Pepé, who reeks all the time, Fifi's musk only comes into play when she is attracted to someone, or when it would advance the plot, thus allowing her to interact with other characters when she is not the central focus of the story. Fifi's character is also taken in a somewhat sympathetic light, for she, alone, longs for a lover, leaving many others to feel sorry for her, such as Calamity Coyote and especially Furrball, since he understands what it is like to long for something. Also, while Pepé seems oblivious of himself smelling bad, Fifi realizes she has a foul odor and often uses it to her advantage during desperate situations. For instance, in the Viewer Mail Day episode segment, Out of Odor, she wields her tail like a machine gun to fire clouds of musk. It is also shown that her smell can be erased by tomato juice, but the effects are only temporary and can be reversed quickly by washing the tomato juice off. Fifi is somewhat depicted as a bimbo. Being so, she can easily be tricked into anything. For instance, in the Viewer Mail Day episode segment, Out of Odor, she fell for Elmyra's trap, who was pretending to be Pepé. Simultaneously, Fifi is also referred to as being something of a feminist and believes that there's nothing a boy could do that she couldn't do herself. However, her remarks toward boys are usually very affectionate and amusing. For instance, in the Furrball Follies episode segment, Aroma Amore, Fifi affectionately remarks, "Leettle boys are such children!," and in the Dating, Acme Acres Style episode segment, Love Stinks, "Intelligent boys are such a tease!" Fifi is also far more versatile than her "Looney Tunes" counterpart, appearing in stories that do not entirely revolve around her lust for companionship. Apart from being a lover, her misadventures include the prom, looking for mature boys, having to deal with Elmyra, attempting to get an autograph from a famous movie star skunk hunk and doing an impression of Jacques Cousteau on a trip for sea monkeys. Relationships Friends Like the other characters in the series, Fifi attends Acme Looniversity to be properly educated in the techniques of being a successful cartoon character. Fifi's best friends in the series are fellow classmates, Babs Bunny and Shirley the Loon. The majority of Fifi's appearances are as a part of this group and they engage in numerous adventures. Together, they are the cheerleaders for the Acme Looniversity Football Team, and at one point, the unofficial back-up players. Another time, in search of more mature men, the three go to a high-class dance, but only to find that all of the boys there are stuck-up. However, most of their time together is spent just hanging out and doing girl stuff. Family Like Buster Bunny, Fifi's family is occasionally spoken of, but never seen. After capturing Furrball (whom she had mistaken for a cute boy-skunk), she had planned to introduce him to her family. Despite having a family, she lives alone in a beat-up, red Cadillac in the Acme Acres Junkyard. Love Interests Furrball and Calamity Coyote Fifi mistakes Furrball for a boy skunk in the Furrball Follies episode segment, Aroma Amore and makes the same mistake with Calamity Coyote in the Dating, Acme Acres Style episode segment, Love Stinks. The results are predictable enough, with Fifi amorously pursuing the terrified boys across Acme Acres with reckless abandon (not unlike Pepé when pursuing Penelope Pussycat), determined to make them her boyfriends. After being repeatedly captured, cuddled, and kissed by the bigger and stronger skunkette, both luckless boys manage to escape a smelly fate in the same fashion by removing their own white stripes and finding someone else (someone they did not like, in their cases, the two alley cats who were chasing Furrball or Little Beeper, who was teasing Calamity) for Fifi to chase (Furrball also did it because he felt bad for Fifi and thought having a new prospective boyfriend to chase would cheer her up). Johnny Pew In the direct-to-video film, Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, Fifi finds brief joy with a genuine skunk; this one being a movie-star named Johnny Pew. After waiting on him hand-and-foot in exchange for an autograph, Fifi discovers him to be an arrogant jerk when he gives her autograph away to a voluptuous female skunk named Bimbette. Fifi promptly and literally kicks him to the curb while at a movie theater, as Johnny is captured by Elmyra and is forced to be her pet "kitty" (a fate that Fifi herself knows all too well!). Dizzy Devil In New Class Day episode segment, Sound-Off, some of the Tiny Toons characters are thrown into a silent film. Dizzy Devil chases Buster and Babs into a hollow tree (or thinks he does), but when he reaches in he pulls out a swooning Fifi by her tail. Fifi sighs, "What a man!," and promptly chases Dizzy down the street. Dizzy attempts to escape the love-struck Fifi on a bicycle, but after a considerable amount of pedaling, discovers it to be a stationary piece of exercise equipment that she had set-up to trap him. Hamton J. Pig In Prom-ise Her Anything, Hamton asks Fifi to be his date to the Prom, and Fifi enthusiastically accepts in a heartbeat. She is later seen hugging him like a teddy bear in The Acme Bowl. A successful exercise in "opposites attract." Hamton is more than willing to ignore her stench for her attention, which he often succeeds in doing. Fifi may also perhaps not give off her musk around Hamton, as no clouds of stench appear visible whenever she embraces him. Hamton is also the only one of her love interests able to endure Fifi's strong embrace (possibly because he's perhaps the only one of her boyfriends who's never tried to struggle out of it), as he wouldn't seem to find it scarier than torture, and seems to, at best, even slightly enjoy it (albeit because of the attention he gets in return). In the New Class Day episode segment, Just-Us League of SuperToons, Hamton (as Decoy; parody of Robin from the Batman series) makes a pass at Fifi (as Scentanna, parody of Zatanna from the DC universe), but she rejects Decoy by blasting him with a shot from her tail, causing him to crumble to the floor. Pepe Le Pew It is revealed in the Viewer Mail Day episode segment, Out of Odor, that Fifi has a crush on her mentor, Pepé Le Pew. In the same cartoon, Elmyra had disguised herself as Pepé to lure Fifi to her. Fifi fell for the ruse and rushed quickly to her, oblivious to Elmyra's trap. While painfully squeezing Elmyra to near-bursting (something Elmyra's usually known for), Fifi stated, "Ever since I met you, I have had a, how you say, crush on you". Rivals Elmyra Duff Like most characters on the show, Fifi's encounters with Elmyra usually involve the latter trying to make the former a pet. Fifi is one of Elmyra's "pets" in Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow; after Elmyra catches Buster, he leads Fifi and Elmyra's other captives on a daring escape. When Buster is recaptured, Fifi and the others work with Babs to rescue him and teach Elmyra a lesson. Fifi and all her friends were once pursued by Elmyra Duff in the episode, The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain. Elmyra had disguised herself as a gruesome monster and was picking-off the Tiny Toons cast one-by-one to make them her pets. They all eventually freed themselves by the end of the episode. Elmyra attempts (successfully) to make Fifi her pet in the Viewer Mail Day episode segment, Out of Odor, when Elmyra mistakes her for a cat (she assumed "skunk" meant "stinky kitty"). She disguises herself as Pepé Le Pew and goes to Fifi's Cadillac. Fifi falls for the ruse and Elmyra squishes tomatoes all over her, which nullifies her scent. Fifi regains her odor after washing off all of the tomato juice, but Elmyra's nose becomes clogged due to a rose allergy, allowing her to capture Fifi. Some fans believe that Out of Odor was meant to take place before the events of Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow, despite the fact that Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow predates Out of Odor in both airing and production order. Bimbette Fifi briefly encountered a voluptuous pink skunk named Bimbette for the affections of Johnny Pew in How I Spent My Vacation. In the end, Fifi loses Johnny's attention to Bimbette. However, Fifi discovers it to be no total loss, as Johnny is arrogant and insensitive. Category:Other Characters Category:Tiny Toon Kids Category:Skunks Category:Hub High Students Category:Characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Supporting allies of the Hub Squad Category:Females